Madre Invisible
by France29
Summary: esta es solo una continuación (desde mi alocada mente) de Together With Master de Yeah-sama. Espero que les guste.


Hola, este es mi primer oneshot que termino y publico, es una continuación de Together With Master de Yeah-sama. Les recomiendo que lean la historia de Yeah-sama para que puedan entender completamente el oneshot. sin más que decir espero que disfruten la historia  
><span><strong>Nota:<strong> Los personajes de Mai Hime no me perteneces, sino que le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores

link de Together With Master  
>s4928797/1/Together-With-Master

**MADRE INVISIBLE**

En un carro se encontraba una mujer de edad de cabellera cobalto y ojos verdes, acompañada de una joven de unos 17 años de edad, de cabellera dorada con unos preciosos. Estas 2 mujeres se dirigían a una gran mansión con amplios y verdes jardines, habían pasado 9 años desde la última vez que estuvo en aquella mansión. Una vez llegada a la entrada de la mansión solo la recibieron 3 personas lo que preocupó un poco a la mujer mayor

Bienvenida Saeko-sama! – me saludaron a coro las 3 personas presentes

Dónde está mi hija Mai-san? – le pregunte a la pelirroja - por qué no nos ha recibido como corresponde?

Lo siento Saeko-sama, pero ella dijo que estaría muy ocupada para poder recibirla a usted y su hija y que nosotras estuviéramos en su lugar – me respondió una joven castaña

A qué se refiere con eso Aoi-san? – dice la joven rubia

Que en estos momentos está ocupada, señorita Alyssia – le respondió una joven morena

Chie-san lléveme donde esta Natsuki, por favor

Como ordene Saeko-sama – responde a mi pedido para encaminarnos a un estudio de la primera planta

Al llegar Mai-san golpeo la puerta recibiendo un "Adelante" de una voz grave pero sin perder su feminidad, que daba permiso para entrar, lo cual Mai-san abre las puertas dejando ver un estudio con estantes llenos de libros abarcando toda la muralla derecha, en la izquierda había una chimenea que junto a ella se encontraban unos sillones en los cuales se encontraba sentada una joven ojirubi de larga cabellera castaña con 2 inusuales orejas semejantes a la de una Kitsune y sobre esta chimenea un cuadro mío, al frente de la puerta se encontraba un gran ventanal que mostraba el jardín y en frente de éste un escritorio, en el cual se encontraba una joven de cabellera cobalto y ojos verdes los que me miraban sin emoción alguna. Al quedar a unos pasos del escritorio nos detuvimos

Aquí está su madre y su hermana, Oujosama – dice Aoi-san

Mai, no te había pedido que le mostraras sus habitaciones primero

Lo sé, pero su madre insistió en verle

A parte de eso saben bien que a esta hora no me gusta que me interrumpan, estoy muy ocupada para atender a las visitas – responde Natsuki sin inmutarse con una mirada fría y un tono neutro, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro

Nee-chan, acaso no te alegra nuestra visita? – le pregunta Alyssia

No es eso, pero en estos momentos estoy ocupada trabajando y no tengo tiempo para otras cosas – responde con el mismo tono que antes

Qué sucede hija, por qué nos hablas así? – le pregunto un poco sorprendida por cómo está actuando

A qué se refiere con eso Haha-ue? – me pregunta con extrañeza

Me refiero a que no te dignaste a recibirnos y nos tratas como si fuéramos simples visitas, no como antes cuando nos preparabas la bienvenida

Como ya dije he estado ocupada con cosas de la empresa Haha-ue y no he tenido tiempo de preparar algo para su llegada – dice calmada como si estuviera hablando del clima

Pero pudiste hacerte un pequeño tiempo para recibirnos – dice Alyssia un poco exasperada por la actitud de su hermana

Alyssia acabo de decirte que no tengo tiempo cómo quieres que lo haga si no lo tengo?

Somos tu familia, acaso es más importante el trabajo que la familia?

No es eso, pero tengo prioridades que debo solucionar antes de perder el tiempo en recibimientos

¡Cómo puedes decir eso?!, ¡Nosotras te queremos, somos tu familia que se preocupa por ti, que viene de visita a verte después de tanto tiempo y es así como nos recibes?, con tus sirvientas!

Ara ara, por qué no mejor tomamos un poco de té y hablamos más calmados – dice la joven castaña interrumpiendo a Natsuki cuando iba a decir algo en respuesta de lo dicho por su hermana

¡¿Y tú quién eres para venir a decir lo que debemos o no de hacer?! – le grita Alyssia fuera de sus cabales

¡A ella me la respetas! – grita Natsuki exasperada - ¡Shizuru lleva mucho más tiempo conmigo que tú, por lo tanto la respetas, están en mi casa y mis terrenos! – grita Natsuki en respuesta dejándonos mudas

Ara, será mejor que mi Natsuki se calme o no podrá seguir concentrándose en el trabajo – dice Shizuru logrando, increíblemente, calmar a Natsuki con una frase y entregándole una taza de té, de la cual bebe unos cuantos sorbos

Mai, muéstrales sus habitaciones y luego llévalas al comedor para almorzar, cuando esté listo el almuerzo llámame para que podamos comer juntas – le dice volviendo a su tono neutral

Si Natsuki-sama, como usted desee – dice haciendo una reverencia disponiéndose a salir mientras nosotras la seguíamos. Cuando estábamos cerca de llegar a la puerta Natsuki la vuelve a llamar

Y Mai –dice logrando que Mai-san se de vuelta – trátame como siempre lo has hecho – le dice con una media sonrisa

_**2 días después**_

Durante el tiempo que hemos pasado con Natsuki en la mansión su actitud no ha cambiado para con nosotras y realmente no entiendo la razón del por qué es tan fría con nosotras en específico, ya que con la servidumbre se porta amable y cálida como si ellos fueran su familia y nosotras las extrañas

Durante la hora del almuerzo Shizuru-san y Natsuki conversaban amenamente sobre sucesos del pasado dejándonos excluidas completamente de la conversación que entablaban, lo que de cierta manera me irritaba por no poder ser partícipe de la charla que se llevaban. Y lo que más me irritaba aún era que en los momentos que la servidumbre llegaba también daban comentarios sobre los que se estaba hablando haciéndome sentir todavía más excluida que cuando llegue

Nee-chan cómo está yendo Kuga's corp? – le pregunta Alyssia para poder charlar con ella

La empresa ha mejorado sus productos y ha aumentado los pedidos que se han hecho logrando que la propia empresa empiece a vender sus productos lo que provoca que las acciones se eleven en comparación a los últimos años expandiendo a la empresa por el país, siendo una de las mejores en sus rubros, aparte de la producción de farmacéuticos Kuga's corp tiene acciones de otras empresas que tengan relación con la farmacéutica y otras encaminadas por otros rubros lo que nos da solvencia y respaldo a la familia – le respondió Natsuki, pero con tanta estadísticas confundió a Alyssia

No te entiendo del todo, Nee-chan – le responde con evidente confusión en sus expresiones faciales

Eso sucede por no estar al pendiente de la compañía familiar, por lo que ignoras totalmente de lo que estoy hablando, por esta razón te pido que no preguntes cosas que no vas a entender – le dice sin cambiar su tono neutro y su fría mirada para con nosotras

No debes tratar así a tu hermana Natsuki – le reprimiendo

Le estoy haciendo entender mi punto de vista Haha-ue

Es falta de respeto responderle de esa manera a tu madre – dice Alyssia un poco enojada por su actitud

Es de mal gusto y de mala educación cortar una conversación en la cual no se es participe por querer llamar la atención de la persona a la cual se le conversa – le responde en un tono amenazante, dejando sin respuesta a Alyssia

Ara, y mi Natsuki debe saber que no siempre debe dejarse llevar por su humor gruñón fufufu – dice Shizuru-san para calmarlas

Shizuru hazme el favor de no meterte en la conversación – le responde Natsuki de manera calmada

Haz lo que te dicen, será mejor que te calles sirvienta – le dice de manera despectiva a Shizuru-san – y no trates tan posesivamente a mi hermana – dice Alyssia haciéndome dar cuenta de lo posesiva que nombra a Natsuki

A ella no la callas, tú no eres nadie en esta casa para andar mandando, solo eres una simple visita que está de paso, por lo que será mejor que le guardes respeto o no respondo

Pe-pero Nee-chan, ella te trata posesivamente

Y tú has visto que me queje por cómo se dirige a mi persona?

Pu…pues no – dice Alyssia derrotada

Natsuki me puedes explicar a qué te refieres con que nosotras somos simples visitas? Que yo sepa esta casa me pertenece – le pregunto a Natsuki con duda en la voz

Si mal no te recuerdo Haha-ue, yo te compre la mansión junto con los terrenos hace mucho tiempo, por lo que ya no te pertenece Haha-ue – me responde con una sonrisa ladeada

Cómo te atreves a actuar así con tu madre?, es tu madre, la que te dio la vida, las comodidades que ahora tienes, la que te crio

¡CALLATE TU NO SABES DE LO QUE ESTAS HABLANDO! – grita Natsuki fuera de sus cabales mientras pasa por entre Alyssia y yo susurrando – ella es la madre que me dejo sola por años – y luego de eso salió de la habitación seguida por Shizuru-san, dejándonos a nosotras 2 mudas

Durante toda la estadía en la mansión Natsuki no nos volvió a dirigir la palabra, se volvió aún más fría de cuando llegamos y Alyssia y yo no comprendíamos del todo su actitud. Y aún ahora que nos vamos no se digna a aparecer para despedirse de nosotras

Saeko-sama – me llama Mai-san antes de irnos

Qué sucede?

Yo sé del por qué Natsuki se comporta así? – me dice mirándonos a las 2 de una manera muy cálida y maternal

A qué se debe? – le pregunto Alyssia un poco impaciente

Se debe a que usted derrumbo todas las esperanzas y confianzas que Natsuki deposito en usted

A qué se refiere Mai-san?

Me refiero a las veces que usted defraudo a Natsuki con sus falsas visitas

No le entiendo, explíquese mejor

De lo que le hablo es a los momentos en los cuales usted prometió venir a la casa, pero terminaba por cancelarla en los últimos momentos

No entiendo a qué se refiere – dice Alyssia

Suspiro – les contare como vivió Natsuki todos estos años en su ausencia – dice mirándonos por si queríamos decir algo para luego continuar – Natsuki siempre trato de hacer las cosas lo mejor que podía, sobre exigiéndose hasta desfallecer de cansancio. Ella esperaba siempre con ansias su llegada para que viera lo que ella lograba a pesar de ser una niña de 12 años para así algún día la llevara con usted como lo hace con la señorita Alyssia, pero hace 9 años usted rompió todas las esperanzas cuando cancelo su visitar por estar ocupada, ella esa vez había hecho una gran fiesta por su regreso, pero no sirvió de nada, ya que usted no vino. Así con los años ella fue esperando menos su llegada, las primeras veces esperaba, pero no hacía fiestas en grande. Con los años fue esperando menos hasta que dejo de esperarla y los días de sus supuestas llegadas ella los vivía como un día cualquiera, hizo de la servidumbre su familia y a Shizuru su persona más cercana – dice Mai mostrándonos al fin que la persona culpable de la indiferencia de Natsuki era yo, ya que jamás le di el cariño y la atención que tanto me pedía – es por eso que usted y la señorita Alyssia no pueden venir a pedir que les haga un tiempo cuando ustedes no se lo dieron forzándola a perder su niñez para que madurara rápidamente

Luego de esa declaración supe que mi hija realmente nos veía como extrañas por el largo tiempo que la obligue a manejar de la empresa. _Espero poder emendar los errores y males que le hice_

_**Shizuru y Natsuki**_

No crees que fuiste muy dura con ellas – le dije

Ellas son extrañas para mí, no necesito cosa alguna que provenga de ellas – dice mirándolas partir

No extrañaras a tu madre y hermana

No….. te tengo a ti para hacerme compañía suficiente

Ara acaso Natsuki desea mi compañía – digo con un tono sensual

Suspira dándose la vuelta seguramente para rebatir lo que acabo de decir – yo no solo quiero tu compañía quiero todo de ti Shizuru – dice saltando sobre mí cual lobo sobre su presa

Ara… - es lo único que puedo pronunciar al verle a los ojos y sentir sus labios sobre los míos acallando la pequeña broma que le iba a decir para dar paso a una lucha por demostrar cuanto amor sentimos por la otra

_**FIN.**_

* * *

><p>Espero que realmente les haya gustado el fic, se aceptan comentarios, criticas, tomatazos (aunque para mi suerte no saben donde vivo y solo tendrá que ser verbal jajajajaja... :3), consejos, adulaciones a la autora (aunque lo veo poco prováble jejejejeje), etc.<p>

ATTE. France29


End file.
